Looking For Comfort
by Heero De Fanel
Summary: After the end of the torunament, Subaru is feeling depressed about his brother leaving him. Again. Naru comes out to try and talk to him, and things go from there... My first TSD fic, so please be kind. R@R!


****

Looking For Comfort

Legal Crap: Toshinden Subaru does not belong to me. The fighters don't belong to me. Nothing belongs to me. This is just a quick little SubaruXNaru fic. Enjoy!

"Niisan… Eiji…" Subaru whispered, as he watched the celebrations of the final night of the Toshindaibukai beneath him. He had decided to take a little walk to clear his head. After all, he had just found out that his brother was actually the head of the Gerard organization that had run the tournament, he was looking for the 4 Sacred Weapons, and that his personality had taken a complete 180. Subaru was relieved somewhat when Eiji told him that he wasn't intending to use them for evil, but the fact that he had _somehow_ vanished soon after made him more than a bit depressed. He sighed. Subaru had no idea that as he thought his way through this, another was simply standing behind a tree intently watching him.

"_Subaru_.." Naru thought, as the blond teenager stared at the spiky haired warrior. She had been worried about him when after the fight, he had been acting distant and uncaring. She figured it was because of his brother, but Naru didn't think it would last too long. Her gaze locked on the young man, and she felt her cheeks grow red. She shook her head, and began walking.

Subaru's thoughts drifted to all the people his group had met. Lancelot, the French fencer. Puella, the kind holder of the Suzaku no Yami. Fen, the pig loving spear wielding kid. His eyes narrowed slightly as he remembered Genma's group, but that passed. And finally, his own team. Rook Castle, the girl chasing, fun loving kung-fu fighter. They were good friends, and even better teammates. Finally, his thoughts went to Naru Amoh. The blond fighter had become a good friend in the short space of time that they knew each other in. He occasionally wished that they could eventually be more than that, but he could never make a move. One: the tournament. Two: (cue cheesy flashback music)

"_You're_ _a coward." Rook said flatly as he looked at Subaru. Subaru looked confused. _

"About what? He queried, hoping that Rook wasn't talking about…

"You like her, Subaru. Do something about it. Preferably something involving dinner, dancing, and a little make out time at the end. Or maybe more-" He was cut off by Subaru quickly throwing a pillow at him, his face a furious red. Rook's eyebrows raised. Subaru, who was still blushing, began to explain.

"No, I don't-" Rook cut him off.

"Yes, you do." Subaru began to say something, but Rook shook his head. "Don't deny it man. You're 17. You like her. And trust me, I think the feeling's mutual."

Subaru shook his head again. Rook had been right, but there was no way he was giving him the satisfaction of knowing. "What am I supposed to do…" Subaru's ears pricked up, as he heard footsteps. He reached out for his sword, and stood up.

"Calm down Subaru. It's only me." The fighter sighed in relief as he saw Naru coming towards him. The concerned look on her face made him ask if everything was alright. She nodded. "I'm more worried about you." She responded, sitting down, and patting the spot next to her. He looked surprised.

"Why?" He asked. Naru just stared at him. 

"Well, you were acting all weird after the fight, so I figured you were upset about your brother." She paused, and looked at his face. As soon as she saw, Naru was sure her suspicions were correct.

"Yeah. I am. I thought he'd stick around, say something, do something. Anything." The depressed Shinjo looked down at the ground, eyes filled with pain again. Naru immediately scooted closer.

"Hey, don't worry. I felt the same way when my father left me at the institute."

Subaru frowned. "Your father never did anything like _this_, though. At least he stayed the same person that he was." Naru began to reply, but Suabru kept talking. "When I was traveling, the only person that I thought about was him. I was trying to be like him. Fight like him. And now, I'm alone. Great brother, huh?" 

"Subaru-" Subaru simply ignored her. Naru started growling.

"Okay, forget talking. Time to wake this guy up." She thought. Naru walked in front of Subaru. He looked up. The first think he saw was Naru's open palm flying toward his face. 

Subaru immediately fell. He looked up in astonishment. Naru's hand was extended, her face narrowed into glare. 

"Wake up! It's not the end of the bloody world!" She yelled, as she looked at the expression on his face. "I should know. This happened to me too, remember?! I felt abandoned, and betrayed, like you do now." Naru felt tears at the corners of her eyes as she dredged up the old feelings, but either she chose to ignore them… or she couldn't control them. 

"Listen! I know what it feels like to be alone, okay?! I hated it! And I don't want to feel that way ever again! So don't…" She started breathing faster. "Don't…" She couldn't help it. She closed her eyes, released her inhibitions, and let the tears fall. Subaru looked stunned as he saw her begin to cry. Her words cut off, and she stumbled forward. He quickly caught her, wrapping his arms around her as she cried. 

"Shh…Shh…" It's okay…" Subaru comforted, as he gently held her, briefly forgetting about his own problems. 

"Subaru…" she looked up, her aqua eyes meeting with his crimson.

Subaru simply looked at her, and then gently began brushing the tears away from her pretty face. Her cheek, her eye… 

"Don't… do this. Don't let these emotions get the best of you and leave you a depressed shell of who you were. Don't let them take you. Don't leave us… Don't leave _me…_ I care about you too much to let this happen to you…" His eyes widened in astonishment. 

Naru took a deep breath. _"Well, I've already started expressing my feelings; might as well go all the way…"_

He looked into her eyes once more. He saw the emotions that lay there. And in that instant, he knew what he was going to do.

"What I'm trying to say is… that… well… I… I…" Subaru smiled at her.

"C'mon Naru-chan.. Remember, actions speak louder then words." As soon as she looked up again, he gently tightened his grip around her, and pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes widened.

"_Well, that was easy." _Her mind thought. _"And it feels sooo good as well…"_ She adjusted her arms to wrap around his neck, deepening their embrace. When they (reluctantly) broke away, she stared at him. 

"Don't worry, Naru. You can relax now… I'm not going anywhere. If I can, I'll be the same guy I always was." She broke into a wide grin, and flung her arms around him again, resuming their earlier position. As the 2 newfound lover enjoyed their new relationship (their just kissing, get your mind out of the gutter, you hentai fans out there…) 3 figures stood up on a cliff above them.

"I can't believe my SON loves your daughter." one muttered, his auurn hair flying in the wind. The blond figure next to him shot him a dirty look. The spiky haired one spoke up.

"You know, if they get married, we'll all be related…" The same thought ran through the 3's heads at once. 

__

"Oh, good lord." 

Well, so ends my first venture into the Toshinden universe. Hope you guys liked it. I think you can guess who the 3 guys are…

__ **** ****


End file.
